Mordern Apocalypse
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: A virus breaks out and Price is separated from the team. He meets the wolves of Jasper park and warns them of what's happening. He does take a liking to oone of the wolves. M/M pairing. Don't like, don't read.


**Price's POV**

I was in Canada near a place called Jasper park. I took the train here since I had no other options of transportation. A few days ago a at a chemical plant there was a accident which caused an explosion. The workers that were in there got infected by chemicals which had a bad effect. It turned them into zombies. The near by CDC sent agents to contain the chemicals. But they had no idea what was going on. The zombies escaped and killed the CDC agents. Since the government has no word yet of what was happening zombies entered nearby towns and cities where they fed off the living and infected them. That was when the CDC informed the government and they decided to take action. The CDC took samples of dead zombies and found out what kind they were. The zombies can't run or develop any intelligence which was highly fortunate. But dogs were in the chemical plant during the accidental. Of course canine zombies can run as fast as humans, but noninfected dogs were faster. Zombies human or dog are only calculated to have 40% of strength noninfected had, but in a large group they could break wooden fences. Although it takes at least 30 to do that which is fortunate. The infection spread which turn this into an apocalypse which wasn't contained in time. I was separated from my team. I hope Soap and the others are OK. Even though we are immortal and of course can't be infected or killed that didn't mean we couldn't feel pain. I know they'll be fine. I just have to have faith. I arrived in Jasper park. Canada was informed about the outbreak and the zombies haven't reach it...yet. I am prepared. I got a m4a1 with holographic sight, under barrel shotgun, and silencer. And my prized Desert Eagle with silencer of course. I finally entered Jasper park. I decided to jump off the train since I didn't see any point. I got down to a valley and there was a problem...wolves were surrounding me.

 **Winston's POV**

There was a human with a gun aimed at us. We saw him enter the valley and went to see if he was a threat. I decided to speak cause it's obvious he saw us as something dangerous. "We won't harm you if you don't harm us." I said sternly. He lowered his weapon and blinked. "I finally lost it." He said. Wolves never really talked to humans so he was pretty shocked. "Actually we can talk." I said as we let our guard down since he let his down. "Then maybe I should warn you about a threat heading this way." He said as he put his gun away. "What kind of threat?" I asked with interest. If there was something dangerous coming then we had to be prepared. "Do you know what an infection is?" He asked as he sat down. I nodded. "Well a few days ago there was an outbreak. Chemicals infected people and turned them into zombies." He said. That sounded crazy, but from the tone of his voice we knew he was telling the truth. "So is that why you're hear?" I asked. He nodded. "The infection hasn't reached Canada yet. All soldiers were informed that humans zombies weren't as fast, but they are still dangerous. The only way to turn into a zombie is to be bitten. We also learned that canines are the only thing that can also be infected. Canine zombies are faster, but they can still be outrun. Zombies can of course only be killed by shooting or stabbing the head where the brain is. I got separated from my team. I know they'll be fine since me and my team are immortal. I haven't met any other immortals before, but there might be some. Also zombies only have 40% strength so they're weaker than anyone noninfected. But a group is dangerous and can break things like fences, but luckily it takes dozens of them." He explained. I couldn't believe this. Zombies are real and heading to Jasper. This is not good. I looked at Tony and he was just as shocked. What are we gonna do?

 **Humphrey's POV.**

I was walking to the valley as I heard Winston howl. We were called for a meeting. "Everyone! Listen up! This human here has informed us of zombies and they haven't reached Jasper yet. Only canine and human can be infected. They are not as strong, by they can still kill so never let your guard down. We can only be infected if we are bitten. I want alphas on alert. Be aware that zombies canines are not as fast but can still run. Keep your eyes peeled. We don't know when o expect them. Dismiss." He said. Our jaws hit the floor. I looked at Kate and she had the same reaction. I saw the human and decided to say hi. He took notice of me and kneeled down. "What's your name?" He asked. "Humphrey." I said. He stroked my head and I asked. "Was it true? Everything about the zombies?" He let out a sigh. "Unfortunately yes. We may have to leave Jasper when the zombies get here. We can't always hold up some where. Sometimes we just gotta keep moving. Moving is the most important rule in surviving a zombie apocalypse." He explained. I nodded as I understood. "Is there anywhere I can stay?" He asked. "You can stay at my den. It's just me after all." I offered. "Okay. If you insist." He said. I smiled before I motioned for him to follow.

 **Price's POV**

I don't know why but for some odd reason I couldn't help but look at Humphrey's ass. It looked nice, though I couldn't see his hole. I felt like I wanted to move his tail. I wanted him and wanted to have him. What am I thinking?! I never told anyone I was bisexual or that canines are my favorite animal. Humphrey was a combination of both. I admit he's hot, but he's a wolf and I don't think he likes me in that way. I pushed my thoughts away as we entered the den. I lied down since I was tired from the trip. I closed my eyes, but felt something on me. I looked and smiled when I saw Humphrey on top of me. He looked so dam adorable. I was shocked when I realized how much he was enjoying this when I saw his 30 in canine member. "Well someone's excited." I said which caused him to jump. He tried to hide his member, but it was to late. "I'm sorry. I..." He was cut off when I grabbed him and gently pushed him onto the wall and held him off the ground high enough so that his dick was in my face. I leaned in and kissed the tip, which caused him to moan. Then he realized where this was going. I slowly began to take his cock in. I managed to hold him against the wall with my right hand against his stomach. I got his entire penis in my mouth and suck it with speed as I suck on my fingers on my right hand. I put my right hand towards his entrance and slid in. His legs were shaking as he was receiving a lot of pleasure. I wonder if this was too much for him. I pulled my fingers out and shoved them back in. He kept moaning and panting as he moved his hind legs and wagged his tail uncontrollably. I sped up with my fingers and my sucking. Then finally he came and it was loads of cum. It taste like heaven. How did I ever live without Humphrey? He was able to relax as I layed him down on top of me. "I love you Price." He said as he nuzzled my neck. I kissed his nose. "I love you too Humphrey." I said as I layed my head down and drift off to sleep.

 **What do you think? Zombie apocalypse, Modern Warfare, and Price X Humphrey. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**


End file.
